Tom Merrick
Lt. Colonel Tom Merrick is the commandant of the Starfleet Marine Corps Training Centre (formerly MACO) on Gaia called 'the Barn' and regimental commander of Gaian Marines. Background Born in April 2128, Thomas Ian Merrick or simply Merrick as he prefers to be known were born to parents Marion and Jonas Merrick who left their native England to travel to Alpha Centauri to start a new life. Both were too filled with dreams to appreciate the difficulties of colony life and upon arriving found streets not paved with gold and opportunity but a fledgling community where luxury was minimal. Unfortunately, they had gambled all their savings to get to reach colony and when they found that it was not what they anticipated, did not have enough to leave again. His father soon descended into alcoholism and soon began abusing his wife. After years of battery, her escape was to have a child, unaware that she was inducting another victim to the Merrick household. By the time he was in his teens, his mother worn by years of battery had lapsed into indifference and Thomas learnt to fend for himself by spending his youth on the streets getting into trouble. MACOs If it were not for a visit by an army recruiter at his school shortly before he turned eighteen, Merrick would have most likely embarked on a life of crime. Impressed by the recruiter's description of life as one of Earth's Marines, Merrick decided to join their ranks and was promptly transferred to Earth for his training. Tom didn't look back. When his father died of liver failure, Tom didn't even come back for the funeral. His resentment towards his mother kept them estranged and he returned to Alpha Centauri for her funeral. His first assignment was a post on the Europa colony where he distinguished himself enough to be made a corporal although from the onset, he had difficulties with authority. He lost his corporal stripes witihin two months for insubordination. When the Xindi launched their first assault against Earth, Merrick was quick to volunteer for duty in and despite his record, had earned his CO's confidence enough to recommend it. He was transferred to the MACO's and forced to undergo their punishing training regimen. Completing the training with flying colours, Merrick finished just in time to for news to reach Earth that the Xindi super weapon was on its way. He was transferred to SS Rutherford and spent the next two years there, witnessing the destruction of Earth and later the colonies. SS Rutherford During his tour of the Rutherford, the ship was attacked by Xindi and the resulting damage set alight plasma fires throughout the ship. In an effort to reach a group of engineers including Lisa Scarpelli, a girl with whom he had a casual relationship, Merrick discovered them burning alive in a plasma inferno. Unable to reach them due to emergency containment, Tom did the only thing he could, he blew out the escape hatch and ended their agony humanely. For this action, Merrick was given a field promotion by Colonel Walt Simonson who was later killed in a Xindi engagement. It was promotion he did not want and the guilt of what he had done would plague him for years to come and drive him to find sollace in a bottle. Lieutenant Merrick For the years to it took for the remnants of the human race to reach Ceti Alpha Five, Merrick lead what was left of his team on board the SS Bonaventure. During this time, he took under his wing a somewhat troublesome lance corporal named Derick Rickman whose history with an alcoholic father struck a chord with Tom's own troubled upbringing. The two became fast friends and carried out several missions together, including an undercover operation to Verex III freeing humans from Orion slave traffickers. He was a 2nd Lieutenant when the convoy arrived on Gaia and with the rest of the MACO forces, helped to build the colony in its early years. Promoted to Lieutenant following his service in the construction of the New Earth and the new MACO training facility, Merrick spent six years training new MACO's from the devastated population of humanity's survivors. When he was assigned to the NX01 Enterprise, he was promoted to Captain. Service on the Enterprise From the onset, Merrick's unorthodox manner clashed often with his commanding officer Colonel Hayes and a difference opinion fueled by Merrick's growing alcholism, led him to strike Hayes in a physical assault. Although Hayes attempted to downplay the incident, he could not ignore Merrick's insurbordination and ordered that he be transferred to Gaia to be placed on suspended duty for six weeks with a stern warning to dry out. The Barn Grateful that he still had a career, Merrick took the advice and made an effort to deal with his problem. However, when he returned to active duty, he found Hayes unwilling to reinstate him on the Enterprise. Thanks to the assistance of Sloane McRae, Hayes instead placed him in charge of training new recruits again at the MACO Training Centre called 'the Barn' as well as regimental commander of the Sharks on New Earth Colony. Relationships In 2265, Tom met Alexandra Styles, the head of Starfleet Security. Although Alex's by the book manner was galling, th e sparks they generated soon became something deeper and very soon, Tom moved in with Alex. Their relationship was passionate and a year later, they were married. It was shortly after the birth of their daughter Juliet Alexandra Merrick (called Lexie) that the threat of the Expanse reached the rest of the galaxy. Gaia was expected to lead the charge to defeat the Xindi once and for all. With Alex's former secretary Meda, taking on duties as nanny, Tom and Alex were deployed to fight with Alex taking command of the NX-03 Saratoga. During the Battle of Azati Prime, the Saratoga along with 35 other ships of the Alliance (comprising of Romulans, Betazed, Vulcan, Gaian, Tellerite, Andorian, Cardassian, Bajoran and what remained of the Ferengi) was destroyed. There were no survivors. Despite the desire to return to relapse into alcoholism again, Tom refrained for the sake of his daughter. Facing life as a widower, Tom was uncertain if he would be able to move on without Alex. Fortunately, true to the request made of her by Alex, Sloane McRae was there to help him through those first difficult days of loss. A chance trip to Raisa months later, complicated the situation when under the influence of an aphrodisiac, Tom and Sloane succumbed to its effects. Agreeing not to speak of it, both continued ignoring the incident until Sloane suspected she might be pregnant, forcing them to confront the possibility that they might have conceived a child together. At this time, Tom realised he might have feelings for Sloane but was still too raw to be able to realise them. Agreeing that things ought to remain as they are for the time being, especially when the pregnancy was deemed false, they maintained their friendship without damage. Unfortunately Sloane would begin a relationship with Jake Mercer, a situation that would provoke Tom's jealousy and would not be resolved until Jake and Sloane went their separate ways months later. Only then was Tom able to admit how he felt about Sloane and after receiving Derick's blessing, embarked on a relationship as a couple. Personality Merrick is a man hardene d by life. He has a big chip on his shoulder and pretends not to take too much to heart even when it does. Although he despises authority, is not above using it to get what he wants. He's a natural leader but has a streak of ruthlessness in him which can be difficult on those he serves with. He does not like to talk about his past and has no fond memories of his family. It is part of the reason why becoming a father and worse yet, screwing it up terrifies him. Of course, the birth of his daughter has ended all that because Tom has realised that his demons would have to take a back seat because he's someone's father now and a little girl has no patience for any of his 'shit'.